Path and stance recognition for a spatial accelerated motion refers to detecting position and intersection angles at each time in the moving process of an object, and obtaining the real-time velocity of the object. The technique of path and stance recognition for the spatial accelerated motion can be widely applicable in combination to human body action for detection of human body action in areas such as sports, games, movie technology, medical surgery simulation or action skill training.
When motion parameters such as information of acceleration, velocity and position of a moving object are obtained, it is generally required to extract a section of integrated motion and to perform path display or expert evaluation based on the motion parameters of the integrated motion section. Taking golf swing as an example, golf is an outdoor sport requiring high control ability of motions and skills, and either professional golfers or amateur golfers would hope to obtain the motion parameters of the integrated motions of their swings to know the quality of the motions and to further obtain evaluation of the motions.
Generally, the motion parameters obtained in detecting the moving object would include motion parameters for sport motions and other non-sport motions. To conveniently display, analyze or evaluate the sport motions, it is required to recognize a section of sport motion. Again, taking golf swing as an example, the moving object in a golf swing motion can be the golf club or the gloves of the golfer, and in the detecting process of the moving object for obtaining the motion parameters, it is possible that the golfer may do something other than the swing motion, such as drinking water, taking a rest, or picking up a phone call. Thus, there is a need to recognize the swing motion based on the motion parameters.